


Barking up the right tree

by Notevenwinded



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cap Wolf, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes back to being Cap Wolf for a short period of time, leaving Tony to take care of him while the scientific gang tries to find a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barking up the right tree

Steve wasn’t sure how many days have passed since Tony and the rest of the Avengers managed to rescue him from that dark lab. His thoughts were untouched, he could still think in proper human words, but every time that he tried to say something, a howl or disoriented barking sounds would come out of his mouth. It was frustrating, to say the least, but at least he could use his body language to communicate with them.

Hank and T’Challa were in the Mansion’s lab, working to find a way to reverse “the bite”. He heard them talking about a curse, but of course they believed that whatever was going on with him was reversible and curable. Tony joined them from time to time but right now he was more focused on trying to help Steve speak properly again.

“Say ‘I’, it’s easy, give it a try”, Tony encouraged him, looking into the large blonde wolf’s eyes which didn’t seem to have been affected by the transformation.

“Aaa-aroo!,” Steve howled, his ears lowering in disappointment with himself, trying so hard to follow Tony’s instructions.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there…”, Tony comforted him, scratching the soft patch of fur under his jaw, pleased to see that Steve replied straight away, quickly waggling his huge tail.

It was beyond his control, the way that Tony would scratch him made him unbelievably happy, like a proper canine. He was grateful for Tony’s devotion and patience, he spent hours with him training, making sure that he still acted human regardless of his feral state. Steve wanted to let him know that he had everything under control, but the only way to confirm that was to offer Tony a human like hug, his huge hands, covered in gold fur, wrapped around the smaller man’s frame. Tony not so secretly enjoyed it, it was warm and comfortable.

Needless to say, when Steve slipped in the bed during his first night, it made Tony jump. He wasn’t used to feeling so warm when spooning with Steve, but he got used to it. It was actually really sweet seeing Steve curled up on the end of the bed by the time he woke up, his huge tail wrapped around him protectively.  
Feeding him took some effort as well; Steve preferred his steak rare, almost raw and his huge tongue cleaned his bowls in seconds, with Tony running around the kitchen for refills.

“I mean, we’re doing just fine with you not talking, right? You can understand me so it’s all good”, Tony continued.

Steve responded with a whine, nuzzling Tony until he scratched the top of his head this time around.

“And I’m sure that we’ll be able to revert this soon enough. You’ll be furless soon, don’t worry, even though I might feel a bit colder at night”, he joked.

The large blonde wolf wrapped his arms around him, chin perching on Tony’s shoulder as the man picked up his tablet. It was just like the times where they would relax, Steve coming in after his work out and cuddling Tony from behind as he would check whatever was going on around the world, Avenger emergencies, company business. Tony scratched him as he continued to read; this could become a routine but on the other hand, he also wanted his human boyfriend back for many reasons.

He didn’t even blink when he felt the large, wet tongue against his cheek, Steve’s way of kissing him now, careful not to leave any slober on him. He smiled; he was cute, he would give him that, cute to see how much of an effort Steve was putting into still being that same boyfriend.

A notification on the tablet distracted him.

“Lab. Now. Bring Cap.”

T’Challa. Always so wordy.

Tony rolled his eye as he turned to Steve who tilted his head in curiosity, wanting to find out what that was about.

“I think the others might have figured something out. About your condition. Come on boy, let’s go”, he said, hitting his hip.

Steve scoffed at him as he stood up, following Tony quietly, having to bend his legs to fit through the door. He was excited, the prospect of turning back to human made his tail waggle in joy. That didn’t go unnoticed by Tony who just giggled to himself on their way to the lab.

Several hours later, Steve was still sitting on their bed, ears lowered.

“Hey, it takes some time, don’t worry, it will work now, I’m sure”, Tony tried to reassure him, petting the soft fur in a consoling manner.

Steve looked up, opening his mouth and trying to speak again. A few noises came out again, and Tony encouraged him to carry on.

“What’s that? What are you trying to say?”

“I…”

Tony’s eyes lit up; Steve was making progress, most likely due to the injection that he got, which would hopefully cure him.

“I…rurr you..”, the wold growled, ears perking up as he turned to Tony to receive praise.

Tony of course rewarded him, kissing the huge wet nose and Steve chuckled, a weird sound but cute nevertheless, at least to Tony.

“I rurr you too”, Tony smiled to him, lost inside the huge embrace, covered in the soft fur.

The large wolf wrapped his tail around Tony as they slowly drifted to sleep, slowly but steadily being replaced by strong, built and hairless arms. The cold that Tony felt was soon repressed by the warm chest of his now furless boyfriend.


End file.
